Rider (Fate/deep stake)
Rider is the Rider-class Servant in the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/deep stake. |jspirit= 聖闘士フロリアン |master= |class= Rider |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength= C |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= A |skill1= Prana Burst (flames) |skill1value= A |skill2= Battle Continuation |skill2value=B |skill3= Saint |skill3value= C |np1= Quattor Rotarum Divina |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= Sanctis Ignis |np2target=Anti-Unit (self) |np2rank= A+ |np3= |np3target=Anti-??? |np3rank= }}|qualclasses = Rider|gender = Male|height = 176 cm|weight = 69 kg|hairc = Light brown|eyec = Blue|armament = Sword|likes = Meditation|dislikes = Swimming|talent = Being the middleman}} Profile Identity Rider's true identity is St. Florian. Appearance Personality Rider shows a calm disposition in battle. He is observant and would carefully analyze any situation before acting. Despite his great skills in battle, he prefers not to fight when it is unnecessary. Under the influence of his Noble Phantasm Sanctis Ignis, his consciousness fades away as he slowly turns into a monster. Role Fate/deep stake Abilities Rider is powerful and is considered to be on par with Saber and Berserker. He is one of the fastest Servants in the Sixth Holy Grail War, the one surpassing him being Archer. He possesses powerful Noble Phantasms as well. His first Noble Phantasm is Quattor Rotarum Divina: Crimson Chariot of the Blazing Saint. When summoned, the chariot is mounted on two flaming horses, though they are actually creatures on the level of monstrous beasts. The chariot is beautiful in design, made from strong furnished wood and gold, which is reminiscent of the radiance of the sun, and the wheels of the chariot are covered in flames. It is similar to the flaming chariot carried Moses to heaven. When activated, Rider rides on the chariot, which travels at great speeds. It leaves a trail of destruction, with the area in its vicinity being incinerated due to the immense heat generated by the force of the chariot, and the land on its path destroyed, leaving heavy collateral damage. The chariot can be perceived as a meteor, or a giant fireball that is traveling on land or falling from the sky and would stop at no cost until the enemy is destroyed. Only Rider and his allies remain unscathed from the havoc wreaked by the Noble Phantasm's destructive power. The Noble Phantasm can be activated on land or while he is in the air. His second Noble Phantasm is Sanctis Ignis: The Heavenly Saint Engulfed in Flames, which is a manifestation of his legend where he is attributed as "a saint who invokes fire". Upon activation, his skills and Quattor Rotarum Divina becomes sealed. His body begins to be engulfed by flames as it was in the legend, and everything near him is reduced to ashes. The Noble Phantasm grants him the ability to drain magical energy from everything around him even without touching them, as only a short distance is enough for him to absorb them. The magical energy he absorbs is converted into the flames surrounding him, thus, the more prana he accumulates, the larger the flames around him becomes. In other words, the bigger he "grows". If he is in this state for too long, his own mind would gradually fade away and when it does, he becomes nothing but a "flaming giant that consumes everyone in sacrificial rituals". Due to the nature of this Noble Phantasm, it is quite similar to another Noble Phantasm that transforms the Servant into a dark, legendary, blood-sucking creature. Category:Fate/deep stake Category:Servants Category:Rider